Will You Love Me Again?
by Still Into Jauren
Summary: Lauren has had a hard year and finding out her dad's secret really pushes her over the edge but with a familiar face back in the square will he be able to help her
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone new story yay :D sorry it took so long to do anyway enjoy :D**_

Lauren stared at the jail and sighed there was a little part of her brain telling her that Jake may be innocent but could she take the risk? What if he was a killer? Could she live with the guilt of letting her best friend's killer roam free? She began to back-up and sighed she turned on her heel, staring back at the jail before walking home slowly, she walked up the steps to her door and turned the key in the lock, she opened the door quietly and closed it behind her, she leaned on the back of the door and let out a deep breath "Where did you get to?" asked Abi walking from the kitchen, Lauren stared "Just out with Peter" Abi let out a soft grin and walked up the stairs, Lauren soon followed and climbed into bed it was a very long day after all

The next morning Lauren awoke and walked down the stairs, she got into her uniform and turned on the laptop she stared at all the un-read e-mails she had to attend to, she sighed and put her hands on her head, 2014 was the strangest year for Lauren, it was only 5 months in and she was already finished with it, a drink sounded so good right now, there were only two other people who would be there for her and sadly both have left Walford, although they fought a lot Lauren really needed her mum to confide in, Tanya would make her feel better and talking to mum is way better than talking to dad, and then there was Joey, Joey would help her through this tough time, but she hadn't heard from Joey in over 4 months and it was unlikely she would ever hear from him again

"Second time you've started work before me" replied Max walking through the door, Lauren stared at him "I don't think I can do this dad"

"Course you can Lauren"

"Dad i can't, I have 290 un read e-mails I have all this paper work"

"Get another partner then"

"Dad! how can you say that? Lucy and I set this up and i can't bail on her!"

"You're not bailing on her, she's dead!" he yelled bluntly

Lauren stared taken a back "Right well you've said it all" she stormed out and slammed the door, Max sighed and stared at her walking away

"Dad is Lauren okay?" asked Abi

"Yeah, why would you ask that?"

"Well when she came in last night she looked scared and when I asked her where she'd been she told me she was at Peter's"

"Well that's where she was then"

"I'm worried about her dad, what if she starts drinking again?"

Max stared out the window and sighed he knew deep in his soul that once he told Lauren of his secret relationship with Lucy she'd go straight to the vic with no hesitation.

Lauren sat on the swings in the park and stared at the ground, one drink could take away all this pain, just one wouldn't hurt right?, wrong there was a little possibility that she could die, well that's what she was told, what if they only said that to scare her? Her thoughts were shortlived when the swing next to her was taken

"I'm sorry about what I said last night i don't want you to die -"

"I'm not mad at you"

"Did he show up?"

"He did all right"

"And?"

Lauren stared at Peter, her mind was saying lie but her heart was telling her to tell the truth "It was Jake"

"Jake?"

"I was just as surprised as you"

"Did he- wha- why was he meeting Lucy at the common?"

"He wasn't, he wanted to see me, and then Lucy showed up"

"And then what?"

"He can't remember"

"He can't remember!" he yelled

"Peter calm down"

"No he can't remember or he doesn't want to remember!"

Lauren stood off her swing and neared him "Yelling and fighting doesn't solve anything"

"Do you believe him?"

"I-I don't know"

"Lauren! this could be my sister's killer and you're letting him roam free!"

"And what if it's not eh? what if i'm sending an innocent man to jail, I know it looks bad because he has no alibi but I can't just have him arrested straight away"

"Then i'll talk to him"

"Peter!" warned Lauren

"I promise i'll only talk to him"

Lauren smiled softly and watched him walk away, she waited a while and then left the park as she was nearing the vic some familiar voices sounded in the alleway Lauren stood back and listened in

"If Lauren finds out what you've done she won't forgive you"

"Yeah well she won't will she?"

"Max, having a barny the night she died is one thing but the other thing is a whole different story!"

"You tell Lauren and i'll make sure you never wake up!"

"Oh Max, you go on as if i'm the bad guy but you slept with your daughter's best friend you are sick"

David walked out of the alleyway Lauren leaned against the wall did she just hear that correctly her dad slept with her best friend, she couldn't process the conversation, her dad might be a prime suspect in Lucy's murder and he was sleeping with her?, She couldn't think straight and before she knew it she was walking into the vic, she fought the urge to order a drink but hearing that sent her over the edge "Can I have a vodka please?" she begged

"Are you sure?" quizzed Linda

"Yes just please can i have a vodka?"

Linda shrugged and went off to get her drink,the doors to the vic opened Linda handed Lauren her drink

"Oi!" a familiar voice sounded "Don't give her a drink!"

Lauren tried to register the voice, it sounded familiar but she didn't want to get her hopes up she turned her body slowly "Joey?" she quizzed


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren stared fixated at the doorway, she had to be seeing things right? There was no way that Joey Branning was standing there, she stared at him, his arms seemed to have gotten bigger- if that was even possible, he was wearing that blue and navy polo shirt she loved on him a smile formed on her lips

"And who are you?" quizzed Linda

"I'm her cousin!" he sighed and walked towards her "Let's get out of here" he smiled holding out his hand for her to take it, Lauren didn't have to think twice and put her hand in his they walked out of the pub, Joey picked his suitcase up from the doorway and smiled at Lauren "Miss me?"

"What is happening right now?"

"How about I tell you when we go back to yours?"

"Back to mine?"

"Were else do you expect me to stay you muppet!" he laughed; Lauren sighed and walked passed him, he quickly followed, Lauren stood behind the door allowing him to walk in she shut the door behind him and stared "Wait here!" she warned , Joey nodded she smiled and searched through the house making sure no one was in she stood on the last step of her stairs and stared "What are you doing here Joey? these last few weeks have been hard and you're just making it worse, and don't ask because-"

"I know" he interrupted "...About Lucy, I just had to see if you were okay"

"You don't need to check up on me Joey, i'm not the same girl that I was last year"

"Really? so what would have happened if I hadn't have walked into the vic eh?"

"I wouldn't have drank it, i'm better than that"

"Yes you are,I know this is tough but you will get through this!"

"There's a lot more to this story than what you know so why don't you just-"

"Leave!?"

"Yes!, no, i don't know"

"Babe as long as i'm here, i will make sure you don't go down that path again" Lauren smiled no one had called her babe in over 6 months and hearing Joey say it made her the happiest she'd been in the last few months, she stared at his hand nearing her face, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned forward "Joey stop" He stared at her puzzled "I'm sorry but I- I have to go" she replied opening the door

"Lauren!" he called after her he slammed the door shut and walked inside to the living room he sat on the sofa and sighed he was only back five minutes and he already blew his chances of rekindiling his love for Lauren, the door opened making him jump up

"Joey?" asked Abi puzzled, he smiled at her "Alright?"

"Where's Lauren?"

"Oh she just nipped out"

"Ok, well, what are you doing here?"

"I'm back"

"For how long because you can't just leave Lauren again!"

"No! I won't do that Abs I promise!"

Abi stared at him and walked into the kitchen, he sighed and sat back down on the couch

Lauren walked through the square slowly, she needed to find someone to talk to, she noticed Peter and smiled at him, he smiled back at her and turned back to his customer, Lauren walked into the caf and spotted Whitney she smiled and walked over to her "Can I talk to you?" she insisted making Whitney jump "Yeah sure"

Lauren sat opposite her "Can we go somewhere a little more private?" Whitney nodded "Yeah sure" Lauren got up and walked outside, Whitney followed quickly they walked to the park, Whitney sat on a swing Lauren remained standing

"You wanted to talk?"

"These past few weeks have been exhausting I don't think I can do it anymore"

"Do what anymore?"

"This! pretendng everything is ok when it's not!"

"I know it looks bad now Lauren but you got through Bradley's death you can do this"

"Back then I could drink!"

"Don't say that Lauren you'll get through this sober..., there's something else isn't there?" Lauren sighed and sat on the swing next to her "Joey's back"

"Joey?"

"Yeah and it's obvious he wants to get back with me"

"How is that a problem?" Whitney quizzed Lauren's expression as she turned to her sadly "I'm not sure I love him anymore"


	3. Chapter 3

Whitney stared at Lauren puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I thought I did i even thought of him this morning and how much better this year would be if he was here but now he is, I don't feel anything"

"Lauren you have to talk to him,although i have heard that if you are in love with someone a bond forms straight away and you click with each other"

"I am just so confused about everything right now"

"Go, talk to him" she insisted, Lauren stood up from the swings and walked through the square she noticed Peter walking towards her "Hey do you want help with work today, I can finish early on the stall" he smiled

"Thanks Peter but uhm not now okay? i'm sorry but there's something else I have to do"

"Anything I can help with?" Lauren smiled at him "Thank you Peter but I- I gotta go" she walked passed him, he stared as she made her way around the corner back to her house Lauren stood at her door and took a deep breath before opening it, she closed it and walked into the living room, she stared at Joey and took another deep breath Joey turned and smiled he stood up and walked towards her "Where did you get to? I was about to send a search party for you" he laughed

"I need to talk to you"

"Everything okay babe?"

"I know you want to get back together but it's too soon for me I don't expect you to understand but-"

"I understand, course I do" he replied sadly "So should I go?"

"Leave this house? yes but don't go, not again"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"The B&B I dunno"

"Is that still open?" he quizzed confused "So you don't want to be around me but you want me to stay?"

"I never said that of course I want to be around you, but I want to do it as cousins"

Joey smiled softly and opened the door and turned to face her "I should have never left, I know that now" he turned and walked down the steps Lauren watched him walk away and closed the door lightly, her phone then buzzed it was a text from Peter asking her to meet him in the caf, she turned and opened the door and walked to through the square and walked into the caf, she met eyes with Peter he smiled and ushered her over, she sat opposite him and smiled "You wanted to see me?"

"I talked to Jake, you were right, guy hasn't got a clue but that doesn't mean he didn't do it!"

"It also doesn't mean he did it's complicated Peter I remember those times, the blackouts, waking up the next morning and not remembering a thing you did the night before, it sucks"

"It's no excuse though Lauren"

"I never said it was an excuse, I just need more evidence"

"Alright calm down Mrs Fletcher" he joked Lauren stared at him and laughed "Knew I could make you laugh" Lauren stared and cleared her throat "We've been talking a lot about Jake and Lucy these past few days...how are you, Peter?"

"Well i feel a bit better since Easter week but i'm not there yet"

"You will I promise I remember when Bradley died, I never thought i'd get over that...but I did eventually"

"How did you do it?"

"The wrong way...but we'll get through this together" she smiled, he smiled back and checked the time "Oh i better get back on the stall" he replied standing up "I'll walk out with you" Lauren stood up and followed him, "So i guess i'll talk to you later on yeah?" he smiled and nodded.

Lauren walked to the B&B and was met with Joey walking down the stairs "How's your room?" she joked, he stared at her and smiled "This is punishment isn't it?"

"For?"

"For leaving you" Lauren smiled "And for missing my birthday too"

"Happy Birthday" Lauren shook her head "What?" he laughed "You're too late now!"

"You know if you're not busy later maybe we could go out, you know for something to eat.." He quizzed Lauren's expression "as friends" he concluded Lauren nodded "That sounds great" Joey smiled "What time shall I pick you up at?" he joked "About 7" she smiled walking out the door

Lauren walked up the steps to her house and opened the door she walked into the kitchen she noticed her dad sitting at the table and turned to walk back out the door quickly. Max noticing this followed her "Where you going?"

"I uhm left something at the caf" she lied

"Don't lie to me Lauren!"

"How could you?" she yelled, Max stared at her puzzled "How could I what?"

"How could you sleep with Lucy? do you understand how sick and vile that makes you!"

"Lauren-"

"Do not try to explain this, you're a vile person and i'm done with you!" Lauren stormed out and slammed the door behind her she walked down the steps and walked towards the vic, she stared at the doors opening and closing "Lauren!" she heard she turned quickly and moved away "Oh my god, please go away!" Jake stared at her "You don't believe me do you?"

"I don't know all I know is you don't have a great alibi"

"Lauren you have to believe me I didn't kill Lucy!" Lauren didn't answer she just turned and walked away, Jake grabbed her arm "Get off me!" she yelled, "You heard her get off her!" Joey yelled pulling him off her "Oi you might want to go a bit easy there mate, you almost ripped my arm out of it's socket!" Joey shrugged "Wouldn't be a bad thing" Jake stared at Joey and swung for him Joey ducked and hit Jake to the ground "I wanted to do that for a long time...mate" Lauren pushed Joey aside and glared "What babe?"

"Why did you do that?" Joey stared "I could see how scared you looked, did he do anything to you while I was away?"Lauren stared at Jake he looked angry he continued to stare at Joey until he was out of sight "Lauren?" Joey quizzed snapping her back to reality "Sorry, no he didn't...well not that I'm aware of" Joey stared "Well whatever he did, he's stupid to let a girl like you and as fit as you get away"

"Joey!" she warned, he smiled and laughed "Said as just a friend" Lauren smiled "See you at 7" Joey smiled and watched her walk away.

Lauren entered her house once again, she walked into the kitchen no Max she breathed a sigh of relief and walked up the stairs to get ready for her dinner with Joey, a while later she re-appeared down the stairs "Where are you going?" Abi smiled

"To dinner with Joey" Abi continued to smile "No don't give me that look we're just friends"

"Of course you are" she laughed walking away, Lauren scoffed and walked out the door "Well, you're certainly dressed well for dinner with a friend" Joey smiled upon seeing her "I like to make a good impression don't I?" Joey smiled and opened the passenger seat door for her "You're certainly making an impression on me babe" he replied closing her door "So-" he continued getting into the car "Where to M'Lady?"

"Somewhere out of Walford I need new scenery or i'll go mad" Joey stared "I think I know a place" He drove about 20 minutes out of Walford and helped Lauren out of the car, they walked in together and Joey helped her into her seat "This place is nice" she replied looking around "Yeah Alice and I came up here 2 or 3 times"

"So how is it?"

"How's what?"

"Being away from Walford? Bet it's quite"

"It really is actually, there comes a time where you miss all the drama"

"And then you just have to come back?" Joey shook his head "You don't come back for the drama you come back for the people"

After an hour and a half they left the restaraunt, Joey held the door open for her she smiled at him, he let go of the door and opened the door on her side, he closed the door lightly and got into his side, he drove them home and walked Lauren to her door "Thanks for a great evening" she smiled "Thank you for agreeing to come out with me" he tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned forward "Goodnight Joey" she smiled as he neared her lips, "So if you're not into me anymore can I go out with-"

"Yeah, go out with anyone i don't care" Joey smiled, "Ok fine then thank you" he replied walking down the steps, Lauren closed the door and smiled "How did it go?" asked Abi "Fine"

"So you're still just friends?" she teased "Yeah of course" Lauren walked into the living room and sat down her phone buzzed, she reached for it in her pocket and stared a message from Whitney saying Joey just asked her out, Lauren stared clearly she didn't care...or did she

_**N/A: And so the first of the drama appears update will be tomorrow :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren woke up and stared at her phone, she had 6 new messages they were from Whitney asking Lauren if she was okay with her and Joey going out, of course she was okay with it she didn't love him...right? she quickly texted back saying that is was perfectly fine, she walked down the stairs and stared at the laptop on the table, she didn't want to work today actually she felt like giving it up all together "Where's Joey?" teased Abi walking from the kitchen

"How am I to know?" she shrugged "Well you did go on a date last night" Lauren scoffed and stared "It wasn't a date! and who cares how it went he's going out with Whitney tonight anyway!" Abi smiled at her older sister "You're jealous!"

"I am not jealous, I am far from jealous, he's my cousin not my boyfriend!"

"But he used to be"

"Abi enough, look i'll be back soon" Lauren closed the door behind her and made her way through the square "Alright babe?" she heard, she didn't turn and kept on walking "Enjoy your date!" she called walking into the caf, Joey stared confused and turned to be met with Jake "Alright mate keep walking, we don't want a re-cap of yesterday" he smiled "You watch your back!" Jake threatened just as Lauren walked out "What did you just say to him!"

"Lauren stay out of it!" Jake yelled "Or what? you going to kill me too!" Joey turned to her and stared puzzled "For the last time I did not kill Lucy!"

"Yeah Lauren, I believe him look at him he couldn't take on a fly"

"Ok enough"! she pointed at Jake "you, go away" Jake walked off angrilly "Stop! he is not a threat anymore so just stop!" Joey didn't answer he just turned and walked away from her "What was all that about?" asked Peter walking to her side "I have no idea"

Lauren walked back to her house and sat down in the living room, everything was going through her head quickly; a knock on the door bought her back to reality, she stood up and walked to the door she sighed and opened it "I just want to know why!" he yelled walking passed her

"Why what?" she glared "Why you don't love me anymore!" Lauren stared "I don't know, I really don't all i know is that I care more about being your cousin than being your girlfriend"

"When did all this start to matter to you? Love is love Lauren, If a man can marry an animal over seas, why can't I be with my cousin!"

"Joey don't you have a date with Whitney soon?" Joey stared and smiled "Yeah, yeah I do" he walked out Lauren sighed and lay back on the door "Oh Abi, do you wanna do something later?"

"I can't sorry i'm going out with Jay" Lauren stared and nodded "Of course you are...just me then"

Lauren sat down and flicked from tv channel to tv channel she sighed and flung the remote on the couch a knock on the door made her alert she walked to the door and opened it "You hungry?" Lauren stared confused "Peter what are you doing here?" he stared at the bags in his hand, Lauren moved out of his way "Well" he began walking inside "I heard that you'd be alone tonight so I thought i'd keep you company" Lauren smiled at his offer "Well, all right come on inside" They sat down and Peter helped lay out the food "Thank you Peter" she smiled "For?" he quizzed "Being here" he smiled at her and they continued to eat their food

After their food Peter grabbed all the dishes and papers and walked to the kitchen Lauren followed, "I'll do that later" she smiled "No, i bought the food over so i'll do it" Lauren smiled at him "You'll be a great slave you know that?" Peter smiled and threw some suds over her "Oi, that's not fair!" she laughed wiping the suds from her face, Peter turned and laughed, he turned again "Oh, you got something-" he replied walking towards her "right there" he whispered wiping them gently from her nose he leaned forward "Stop!" she yelled "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I don't know why-"

"Relax, i'm not mad" she laughed "It's Joey isn't it?"

"No no it's not" Peter nodded, "Goodnight Lauren" he smiled walking to the door "Goodnight" she closed the door and stared sadly, she opened it again and was met with Joey walking up her steps "Oh, hi" he walked passed her "So how was your date?" she teased "It wasn't great babe to tell you the truth"

"Oh why?"

"Yeah it's a chemistry thing, you know how it is" he replied walking towards her "Peter was here!" Joey stopped in his tracks and stared "What?"

"Yeah we had dinner and shared...some sort of moment" she replied

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, you have Whitney now don't you?"

"Yeah I don't think that will be happening again anytime soon"

Lauren's phone then rang "Oh it's Whit" she smiled "Yeah i'm going to go now" he said walking out the door "Okay...hey Whit, heard about the date-"

"Yeah I had a great time"

"You did?

"Yeah and so did Joey he asked me to go on another date"

Lauren stared in confusion "What?"

_**N/A: Oooh so they're both winding each other up and Joey's playing games :D Update tomorrow **_


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren stared puzzled "What?" she repeated "Yeah he said he had a great time and asked me out again...is that okay?"

"Yeah of course...I have to go now I'll talk to you tomorrow" she hung up the phone and thought for a minute, she stood off the couch and walked to the B&B she stormed through the door and looked for Joey

"Hey babe" he smiled walking towards her, Lauren hit his arm "Ow! what was that for?" he laughed "You lied to me!"

"Lie when did I lie?" he quizzed "You asked Whitney out again!" she yelled "Oh, about that, I just didn't want you to get upset or jealous!" Lauren scoffed "For the last time i am not jealous, i'm upset that you lied to me." Joey stared "Ok, I'm sorry I won't lie to you again I promise"

"Did you kiss her?" Joey laughed "No what? why would you think that?" Lauren walked towards him "If I find out you did, there will be no chance of us ever getting what we had back!" Joey leaned towards her "Tell me you don't want to kiss me right now" Lauren pushed him off her "You are impossible!"

"Babe it was a joke!" Lauren shook her head and walked out the door she walked into her house and up the stairs she lay down in her bed and fell asleep.

Lauren woke up and walked down the stairs she thought a lot about the previous night, he was playing games with her and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but she had to play this game too, if he was going out with Whitney then she would go out with someone else, she walked into the kitchen Abi stayed with Jay and Max well she didn't care were he was, she stared at the dishes she forgot to wash and smiled she grabbed her phone and texted Peter. She ran upstairs and got changed she walked down the stairs just as Peter knocked "Hi" she smiled

"Hey what's this all about?" he asked walking inside "Well I wanted to apologize for last night, and as a thank you and an i'm sorry, will you go out with me tonight? I- it's not a date, well it's a make-up one from the last one we had"

"Yeah that one wasn't the best" he laughed "Sure, uhm what time do you want to go? I can get us into Beales" he smiled "Well then see you at 7ish?" Peter smiled "It's a date" he turned and walked out the door, Lauren closed the door after him and stared sadly she didn't like lying to Peter and felt bad for using him like this but Joey was doing the same with Whitney and when she would eventually tell Peter what's going on he wouldn't be mad right? She walked out the door and walked to the caf to meet Whitney she had to know if Joey kissed her. She walked in and noticed her she walked towards her and sat down "Oh hi" she smiled

"How did the date go?"

"It was great, we talked the whole night and the food was great and then when he was walking me home...he kissed me"

"He kissed you?" she asked "Yeah is that okay?" she quizzed "Of course it is i'm happy for you" Lauren replied standing up "Where are you going?"

"Just- um, I have to talk to Abi about something, I just saw her there, i'll talk later yeah?"

"Yeah sure" Lauren smiled and walked out of the caf, she walked through the square and spotted Joey talking to Bianca "Excuse us" she said grabbing him away from her "What was all that about?" he asked "You kissed her!"

"Lauren babe look-"

"Don't call me that!" she fumed "I'm sorry but I just didn't want you to get upset!"

"How can I be in a relationship with you, if you keep lying to me!" Joey raised an eyebrow "You want to be with me don't you?" Lauren stared "I never said that" he laughed "You kind of just did" Lauren smiled "I'm with Peter" she protested "Since when? since you shared that moment look face it you miss me" Lauren slapped him and walked away.

It was nearing 7pm Lauren was getting ready for this "date" with Peter the more she thought about the more she talked herself out of it. Peter knocked on the door, Lauren took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to open the door. "Whoa!" yelled Peter upon seeing her "Hi, ready?" he nodded and took her hand she closed the door tightly behind her and walked behind him "I got Jake to cook for us- but don't worry once he's finished with the main course he's gone" Lauren stared around and noticed Whitney walking towards the B&B she sighed and walked with Peter "I like this" he smiled "Just like old times" Lauren smiled "Yeah it is" Peter opened the door and allowed her walk in first he quickly ran in front and helped her into her chair "I'll be a minute" he smiled walking into the back he opened the door and stared at Jake "Is it almost done?" he asked bluntly "Almost, another five minutes maybe" Peter walked towards him "When it's done you get out of here with no hesitation!" Jake nodded at him as he turned and walked out the door "He'll be gone in five minutes or so-" Lauren smiled "Is everything alright?" he quizzed "Yeah of course" she lied Peter turned as the doors opened he stared at Jake he quickly made his way out of the restauraunt, Peter smiled and walked into the back grabbing the starters, he walked back out and handed her the food "Thanks" she smiled "Eat up"

They had just finished the main course Lauren was somewhat quiet the whole time "Lauren what's wrong?" he asked sadly "I can't do this, I can't do this to you" she replied "Do what?" he asked puzzled "This, Peter i'm not doing this to get with you, Joey is with Whitney right now and I was sad and i'm so sorry Peter" He stared angrilly "So none of this was real?" he yelled "Peter i'm sorry" He stood up from the table "Get out!" he yelled "Peter i'm-"

"Get out!" he screamed Lauren stood up and walked out the door, she began to cry she knew revealing that to Peter would upset him but now he might not forgive her at all, she walked through the square wiping her tears "Lauren!" she turned to face the voice "What's wrong?" he hugged her tight "I thought you were Whitney" she sobbed "No, I felt pretty lame when I realised why I was doing this"

"Yeah well I don't think Peter will ever forgive me" Joey wiped her tears "He'd be stupid not to" he tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned forward this time Lauren didn't pull away she kissed him and it felt great .


	6. Chapter 6

_**I really want to say thank you so much for the amazing comments it means a lot to me :D Also sadly I think this story is coming to an end soon, I will let you know on the penultimate chapter :) enjoy xx**_

Lauren woke up the next morning and smiled at Joey, after their kiss she asked him to move back in she continued smiling and climbed out of bed she walked down the stairs into the kitchen, she stuck some sausages onto the pan and turned on the cooker she then grabbed bread and put it in the toaster as it toasted she got out two plates and mugs when they finished she stuck them on the plates, Joey walked down and yawned "What's all this?" he asked walking into the kitchen, Lauren turned "Oh, you've ruined the surprise now!"

"Surprise?" he quizzed "Yeah well I wanted to make you breakfast in bed didn't I?" Joey walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders "You didn't have to do that babe" Lauren smiled "I just wanted to do something nice for you" Joey kissed her forehead "If it helps i'll walk out and act surprised" Lauren laughed "Please can you do that?" Joey walked out and stood at the stairs, he walked slowly back into the kitchen "Surprise!" Lauren smiled Joey gasped "Oh babe you didn't have to do that!" Lauren laughed "It would have been better if you didn't ruin it"

"Sorry babe" she walked towards him and kissed his lips lightly "Eat" he sat down and smiled "Who'd have thought we'd be back to doing this" Lauren smiled"I know, it's mental actually...but it feels right" Joey smiled at her and began to eat his breakfast "So Whitney?" she asked "Out of the picture" he smiled "It's just you and me babe" he smiled and looked at the time "Oh, I gotta go talk to Max about a job" he replied standing u "A job?"

"Yeah well it's mainly for my old one back, if he'll let me he probably thinks i'm a dick for leaving you" Lauren stared at him "He wouldn't think that and besides i'm not really on speaking terms with my dad right now and I don't think I ever will be, so why don't you try get a job somewhere else?" Joey sighed "I can't babe, I promised i'd talk to him at 10" Lauren stared sadly "If it helps you get to see me in a suit" he teased "That does help...yes" he kissed her and walked out "See you later" she called.

Abi walked into the house after spending another night at Jay's she walked into the living room and quizzed Joey's jacket on the chair at the table "What's that?" she asked pointing to it "Oh that's Joey's, he moved in last night" Abi walked over to Lauren and smiled "Does that mean-?"

"Yes Joey and I are back together" she smiled "Now i don't have time to sit and chat i'm meeting Whitney in the vic" Lauren stood up and walked out, she crossed the square, Joey grabbed her arm and spun her around she hit into his chest"What are you doing?" she laughed "Well, I got the job and I start tomorrow so I was wondering if we could do something?" he smiled "Oh Joey i'm happy for you I really am but i'm meeting Whit in the vic but we can do something later on yeah?" He smiled at her "Sounds perfect" he kissed her and walked off, Lauren smiled and walked into the vic she sat beside Whitney "Hey I wanted to ask did Joey say anything about our date last night?" she quizzed "Uh- no i don't think so"

"He left half way through the meal saying that there was something more important he needed to do, do you have any idea what it was?" Lauren stared at her sadly "I think so yeah..." Whitney stared waiting for Lauren to answer "...but i'm not 100% sure so I don't want to say anything incase it's not true"

"I thought he liked me, is this how you felt?"

"Whit, there are other guys out there other than Joey and you'll find the right one" Whitney smiled at her "You're a great friend do you know that?" Lauren stared away sadly "I have to go but maybe we can do something later?"

"Oh I can't I have plans tomorrow yeah?" Whitney nodded and walked out the door, Lauren stared around and walked outside she walked back into her house "I thought you'd be longer" Joey smiled walking towards her "Yeah well the conversation was about you"

"Me really?" he smiled "Stop smiling, you really hurt Whitney she thought you really liked her" Joey sighed and sat beside her on the sofa "If it makes you feel any better i'll apologise, and you know tell her why i darted out of there so fast" he smiled holding her hand "Fine but we do it together"

"Why are you so in my face about this? are you afraid I'll do it to you?" Lauren moved closer to him, "No, No of course not" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Good because I won't" Lauren grabbed his collar and pulled him on top of her Joey smiled and kissed her "I missed this so much" she smiled in between kisses "Stop talking you're ruining the moment" he laughed he continued kissing her "Whoa, okay!" yelled Abi walking out of the room Joey jumped off Lauren "Sorry Abi" she laughed "It's okay!" she called from the kitchen "You wanna go talk to Whitney now?" he asked standing up Lauren nodded and stood up "Back later Abi" she called walking out the door

"Alright, I'll go in first, then you come in" he smiled heading in "Wait how will I know to come in?" she yelled "Give it five minutes" he pushed the door and walked inside, Lauren stared around and noticed Peter walking towards her "Sorry about last night" he replied when he reached her "It's fine Peter I was the bad guy not you, you had every right to kick me out" Peter sighed "You're not the bad guy Lauren, you're one of the nicest girls I know" Lauren blushed "I wouldn't say that but thank you" Peter smiled and moved closer to her "What are you-" before Lauren could finish Peter's lips were on hers.

Joey stared at his watch "Who are you with Joey!" yelled Whitney getting impatient, he sighed and walked to the door "Lauren come!" he yelled opening the door "...on" he concluded seeing Peter and Lauren.

_**N/A: Dramaaa! so sorry about this update being late, **__**If I told you there might be Peter vs Joey in the next chapter will you forgive me**__**.. sorry again**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren pushed Peter off of her and stared at the doorway of the vic, she stared stunned, she didn't know what to say, in the corner of her eye she could see Joey storming towards them he walked over to Peter "What's all this eh?" he yelled pushing him away from Lauren "I don't understand" he quizzed Joey smiled and pushed him to the ground and hit him"Joey stop he- he didn't know!" pleaded Lauren "Know what?" he asked getting onto his feet "You just kissed...!" he began "you know what? nevermind" he stormed off "Joey!" Lauren called after him "What's going on why did he lose it like that?" Lauren walked towards him "We're back together, we got back together last night-" Peter sighed "I'm so sorry, I- I didn't know" Lauren stared "Well you ruined what Joey and I had!" she walked towards her house and turned to Peter she shook her head and walked into the house, she walked up the stairs and saw Joey packing she rolled her eyes "Is this your answer to everything" Joey turned and sighed he didn't answer and continued to pack Lauren turned him to face her "He didn't know Joey"

"Well why did you kiss him back?" he yelled "It was a two second kiss it meant nothing! It's pretty laughable how pissed off you are"

"If you saw me kiss Whitney would you not be pissed off?" Lauren smiled "Of course I would but I trust you enough to know that it didn't mean anything...now un pack your things and stop being stupid!" Joey smiled "I love you, you know that?" Lauren kissed him and walked down the stairs her phone then rang "Hey Whit" she answered "Hey could you meet me in the caf, now" Lauren stared off "Uh yeah, sure"

Lauren walked to the caf, Whitney's tone of voice worried her she sounded annoyed and Lauren really wasn't in the mood for a fight she walked in and walked towards her "Hey" she smiled sitting opposite her, "Hi" she smiled softly Lauren quizzed her expression "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you just tell me you loved Joey!" she replied "I didn't know-"

"Lauren stop, it was clear you loved him when he came back you just tried to talk yourself out of it" Lauren sighed "I didn't want to think that I liked him and then we went out together and I began to feel something I didn't lie to you, I didn't want to feel something for him"

"I knew it, I knew you'd be back together I told ya" she smiled

"You're not mad then?"

"I can't be mad at you Lauren" Lauren smiled "Thank you"

"So when did it happen?" Whitney quizzed "Yesterday, I was upset and he kissed me"

"Why were you upset?"

"Peter and I had a falling out" Whitney stared sadly "How is it now?" Lauren sighed "I don't know"

"What happened?" Whitney asked "He came to apologise and then kissed me"

"Lauren!"

"I didn't know it was going to happen!" Whitney stared "So that's what Joey saw when he opened the door"

"Yeah he was so annoyed, he punched him, then I told Peter and he was really sorry"

"Seems like you're having a great day" Whitney smiled "Just the best...I've gotta go Joey wants to do something special" Whitney smiled watching Lauren stand up "Enjoy"

Lauren smiled and walked out of the caf, she bumped into Peter "Sorry" he repeated Lauren sighed "It's fine Peter" she smiled and walked away "Peter what happened to your face!" yelled Lola walking towards him "Nothing it's fine" Lola frowned "Something happened what is it?"

"Why do you care anyway!?" he yelled "I love you Peter" she replied rubbing his arm "No you don't! If you did you wouldn't have sold my sister like that!" Lola stared sadly "Peter you know how sorry I am!" he stared at her "If you must know I kissed Lauren!" Lola raised her eyebrow "She kissed you?"

"No-" Lola stormed through the square "Lola!" he yelled running after her

"So, where do you want to go Joey?" smiled Lauren linking his arm when he walked from the last step "Dunno babe anywhere but here" Joey stared at Lola storming towards them she neared Lauren and punched her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Guys thank you all so much for the kind and positive reviews this however is the penultimate chapter, I know i'm just as sad as you i don't want it to end either **_

"We're together one day and two people have been hurt" Lauren replied sitting up on the counter, Joey smiled and wrapped some frozen peas in a towel "I think it's a sign" she continued Joey handed the towel to her "Put this on your eye and stop being daft" Lauren stared and took it from him "Do you not think it's a sign?" Joey sighed "No, if anything it's a sign that you and Peter shouldn't be together" he laughed "Or it's a sign that you and Lola should be together" she teased Joey stared and continued to laugh "I can't believe you got punched"

"Oi it's easy for you to say you're the one who gives out the punches, I'd like to see you on the recieving end" she yelled putting the ice back on her face "I just think it's funny is all" Lauren nudged him "You want me to show how this feels?" Joey shook his head "I've seen you punch Lucy, I don't want any of that" he joked "That was a bad time for me" she replied "I know that babe" he replied kissing her forehead. "What happened to you?" yelled Abi staring at her sister "She got punched didn't she?"

"Oi I can answer my own questions actually-" Joey turned "Sorry I just like rubbing it in!" Lauren stared in awe "Joseph Branning if I could i'd punch you!" Abi stared confused "Who punched you Lauren?" Lauren stared at her sister "Lola"Abi stared a grin formed on her lips she tried not to laugh "Oh come on! stop that right now"

"Sorry, why did she hit you?" she asked still giggling "Peter kissed me, she obviously took it the wrong way" Abi glared at her sister "What way was she supposed to take it!?" Joey stared at Lauren and began to laugh again "Ok if you laugh one more time i'm breaking up with you" Joey smiled and stared at Abi there was then a knock on the door Abi stared at the both of them "I'll get it then!" she fumed "I'm a bit busy at the minute!" she called after her, Lauren then stared at Joey "Don't!" she warned he smiled and turned to face the kitchen doorway "Uh Lauren" replied Abi walking in with Peter Lauren stared and placed the ice beside her "I'll leave" replied Abi walking out the door Lauren turned to Joey "Why don't you go too?" Joey glared and folded his hands across his chest "We won't kiss are you going to kiss me!?" she asked Peter stared at Joey "No, I promise" Joey walked out the back door

"How's your eye?" he asked making sure Joey was gone "I'll survive" she replied walking into the sitting room Peter followed and stood in the door way "You can sit beside me you know" Peter stared "Oh no, I- i'd rather not, I'm here to tell you that Lola doesn't know why she did it and she's sorry oh and she also wants to know if you want to meet us at Beale's tonight at 10 for a i'm sorry meal I guess and she hopes you're not mad"

"I'm not mad Peter although I am confused why did you kiss me?" Peter sighed and sat on the edge of the couch "I don't know I just got this rush of chemistry and it just happened i'm sorry" Lauren smiled "A rush of chemistry? that doesn't make sense!" Peter smiled "So we ok?" Lauren nodded "Of course, but what's going on with you and Lola" Peter sighed "It's complicated we're on a break and-"

"I'm going to stop you there, Peter I know she did wrong but she thought it was the right thing, i've done that many times believe me, she needs you and you need her i'm with Joey now-"

"Yeah about that" he interrupted "I thought you didn't love him?"

Joey walked back to the house thinking that Peter would be gone, he bought Lauren and himself some dinner he opened the door quietly "Who told you that?" he heard "Whitney told me, she told me you didn't love him anymore" Joey frowned and closed the door behind him he left the food behind "No, that was the day he came back, I love him, I love him so much" Peter smiled and stood up "As i said i'm so sorry about the kiss" Lauren stood up and walked him to the door "What's all this?" he asked staring at the food "Oh Joey must have got it, he probably forgot to get something" Peter smiled "I am sorry" Lauen glared and kissed his cheek "It's fine Peter" he smiled and walked out the door "Oh!" he yelled on the last step "You coming to the meal tonight?" Lauren stared at the bags and back at Peter "I don't know I mean Joey has food here!" Peter stared "I'll talk to Lola just meet us in Beale's at 10" he smiled walking away Lauren stared at the food and walked out the door to find Joey she checked everywhere and her last resort was the vic, she walked in and looked around "There you are" she smiled walking towards him "What's going on why is there random food in my house left un attended you know we have a dog right? Joey what's wrong?"

"You don't love me" he replied quietly "I knew you didn't love me" Lauren stared at him confused "What are you talking about? I love you!"

"Then why did I over hear you and Peter talking about how you told Whitney you didn't love me!" he replied angry "No Joey, you heard that wrong, I do love you!"

He stood up and walked passed her she grabbed onto his arm "Stop, you're doing it again and it's losing it's effect!" Joey stared at her "If you do love me you'll meet me in the park where I told you I loved you the first time, at 10 no later" Lauren let go of Joey's arm "I'm meeting Peter and Lola at that time" she whispered Joey turned to face the door "If you show up it means you love me!" he walked out the door, Lauren sighed and stared uneasy, would she stand up her friends? or the love of her life?


	9. Chapter 9 (Final Chapter)

Lauren walked home and walked into the living room, she sat on the couch and sighed she had a lot of thinking to do. She couldn't bail on her friends they were there for her when Joey wasn't, she sighed again she loved Joey so much but he did leave her at christmas and she couldn't get the thought of her head that he would do it again, she stared at the time on her phone it was 4pm she had 6 hours to choose that was a lot of time right? wrong, Lauren needed at least one day and now that she had a deadline she couldn't think properly "Are you okay?" asked Max walking into the room Lauren rolled her eyes and walked away "You have to talk to me sometime Lauren!" he Lauren stared and walked out the door she saw Joey and walked away she bumped into Whitney "Hi" Lauren stared around and ushered Whitney into the caf "Is everything okay?" Lauren sat down, Whitney sat beside her "What's wrong Lauren you're scaring me"

"I have a huge problem" Whitney stared "Is it your face? what happened"

"Well kind of, remember when I told you Peter kissed me?" Whitney nodded "Lola found out and hit me" Whitney began to laugh "Why is that everyone's reaction!" she yelled "Sorry, sorry keep talking" Lauren rolled her eyes "Anyway, Peter came and told me that she is really sorry and wants to make it up to me at 10 tonight, but as Peter and I were talking he happened to mention that I told you I didn't know if i was in love with Joey right when Joey walked through the door and now he wants me to meet him at 10 tonight to show him how I really feel" Whitney raised an eyebrow "Wow, ok that is a problem...what do you want to do?"

"Drink" Whitney glared at her "Stop! Okay this is not that bad! what did you think when he told you to meet him" Lauren stared "Oh crap?" Whitney rolled her eyes "No i mean in your head...what was going on?"

"I was screaming I love you but he won't listen to me unless I meet him tonight"

"You don't sound so sure" Lauren stared sadly "When I got home I thought about the year and how my friends were there for me and how Joey left and I kind of think he might do it again and I am so stuck...what would you do if you were me?" Whitney smiled softly "I can't influence your decision so listen to your heart" Lauren stared at the floor "I was afraid you'd say that" she stood up and smiled at Whitney "Thanks for listening" she walked out of the caf and was met with Roxy "I'm sure you've heard that Jake was arrested" Lauren stared confused "Yeah-"

"Well I would like to tell you that Aleks told me he's getting out today" Lauren stared at Roxy her heart began to beat really fast "Tonight?" Roxy smiled and walked passed her Lauren sped through the square if a drink sounded good back then, a drink sounded great now she stood outside the Vic and sighed she fought the urge and walked away and walked back into her house, she had a lot of thinking to do.

As 10pm neared Lauren still had not made up her mind she actually thought that wherever her heart wanted to go her legs would follow, she made her way up the stairs to get ready should this decision be so hard? Was she oblivious to the fact that the answer was staring her in the face and she was ignoring it. Her thoughts were shortlived when a bang on the door frightened her she walked down the stairs and opened it "Hello Lauren" Lauren walked backwards into the rail of her stairs, her body began to shake "Miss me?" Lauren gulped "Why are you here?" Jake shrugged " A little bird told me that you may have just stitched me up to the police" Lauren walked towards him, what was she so afraid of? She once loved this guy even if it made her shudder to think about it "Get out of my house!" she yelled pushing him out she slammed the door in his face she sighed and finished getting ready. When she was ready she stared at the time on her phone 9:55pm she walked out of the house she stood on the last step and sighed she then made her way through the square she reached her destination and took a deep breath "Didn't think you'd show up"

Joey stared at the time on his phone 10:15 he sighed and rubbed his hands on his face was she actually standing him up? he was in actual disbelief all the pleading in the Vic for nothing he knew she didn't love him but, god did the realisation hurt. He gave her another 5 minutes and stood off the bench he began to walk away "Where are you going?" he turned to the voice and folded his arms across his chest "I know i'm late but I just had to-"

"What? you had something more important to do...I was sat here for 25 minutes?" he fumed "No, I had to tell the others that I wouldn't be staying-" Joey stared "All that took 30 minutes!" he walked off, Lauren grabbed his arm "I wasn't finished, I also got you this" she reached into her pocket and took out a box Joey raised an eyebrow as Lauren handed it to her "Open it" she smiled "A bracelet? thanks babe" Lauren moved closer to him "Nope, it's engraved, read the back" she continued excitedly Joey stared and turned the bracelet around "Joey and Lauren 1/11/12 - infinity...babe what's all this?" Lauren smiled "The 1st of November 2012 was when I first kissed you" Joey smiled and turned to her "I told you I loved you" Joey didn't answer he kissed her "Why don't we get out of here?" he smiled taking her hand and walking from the park "So will you love me for infinity?" he quizzed "More than infinity if that's even possible" she smiled

_**N/A: And that's it thank you so much for all the positive reviews i'm actually planning another 2 stories so i'm not going away for that long again. Thank you again **_


End file.
